heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack-Jack Parr
John Jackson Parr (also known as Jack-Jack) is a supporting character from Pixar's The Incredibles and a major character in it's sequel Incredibles 2. He is the infant son of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. He gained his super powers during the events of the short Jack-Jack Attack. He is the Sixth Ranger of the Five-Man Band. The Incredibles Jack-Jack is a baby and the youngest child of the Parr family; his parents are Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) and Elastigirl (Helen Parr), and his siblings are Violet Parr and Dashiell Robert Parr. His primary power is shapeshifting, but has a large number of other powers. For the first year of his life, Jack-Jack didn't seem to exhibit any signs of powers, presumably being too immature for superpowers to manifest. According to official sources, Jack-Jack is 1 year old, is 2'4" (71 cm) in height and weighs 30 lbs (13 kg). Jack-Jack is first seen being bathed by his mother Helen in a kitchen sink while Helen talks with Bob over a telephone, telling him that the family has just moved in. During the scene where the family is having dinner, Jack-Jack is shown to enjoy watching his older siblings Dash and Violet fighting (Dash teases Violet about her crush on her schoolmate, which insults Violet). When a doorbell is rang by a family friend Lucius Best, which also stops the fight and makes the Parrs return to their seats, Jack-Jack turns to the door and asks "Hello?" When the rest of his family is occupied with a super-villain named Syndrome, Jack-Jack is looked after by Kari McKeen. But her determination to have some fun ends with trouble when Jack-Jack begins showing signs of his powers that she tries to control and eventually anticipates. Later, Syndrome shows up, and Kari, thinking he is the replacement babysitter, eagerly places Jack-Jack into his care. When the Incredibles return home, they find Syndrome with Jack-Jack in his hands as he openly declares that he will raise him to become his sidekick. With that, Syndrome kidnaps the baby and flies away to his jet, but Jack-Jack uses his powers to defend himself against Syndrome by turning into a fireball, a heavy steel ball, and a small monster. He disables one of Syndrome's rocket boots, causing the supervillain to fly uncontrollably and crash into his jet; upon impact, Syndrome drops the baby. Jack-Jack is rescued by Elastigirl, who is thrown into the air by Mr. Incredible on her command. As Elastigirl turns herself into a parachute to bring Jack-Jack safe to the ground, Jack-Jack notices an explosion way above her (Mr. Incredible has thrown his car at Syndrome's jet, knocking Syndrome off balance, and Syndrome—wearing a cape—gets pulled into the jet's turbine, leading to his death and the destruction of his jet). Soon after Elastigirl and Jack-Jack lands safely on the ground, the wreckage of Syndrome's jet falls onto the Parrs and their residence, destroying their house, but the family survive thanks to Violet wrapping her force-field around them. Jack-Jack also chuckles to Dash's remarks of the possibility of the family having to move again. Three months later, Jack-Jack is seen with his family at Dash's track race. After the race, The Underminer emerges from underneath the earth and declares war, and the family, including Jack-Jack, put on their masks. Edna Mode made costumes for the entire family, including a flame-retardant jumper for Jack-Jack which, coincidentally enough, is needed as Jack-Jack has the ability to burst into flames and become bulletproof, though this being done before the family could determine the full extent of Jack-Jack's powers. Edna will presumably modify the costume to accommodate all of Jack-Jack's abilities. Jack-Jack Attack In the DVD short, Jack-Jack is now the titular protagonist. Rick Dicker interrogates Kari, who has been having trouble trying to control Jack-Jack. Later on, she says she wishes she could just forget the whole thing, and Dicker reassures her that she will, and uses a device to erase her memory. Incredibles 2 Jack-Jack is confirmed to make a return in Incredibles 2, where he is shown to be the same age as the first film, as it takes place immediately after the Underminer begins attacking the city. A teaser trailer shows him using his laser vision to cut the "I" in the Mr. Incredible emblem in two, followed by a shot of Bob Parr being overjoyed at the realisation of Jack-Jack's powers. This implies that this information was not known to the Parr family prior to the sequel, which lines up with the fact that none of them actually witness him using his powers in the first film. Bob doesn't notice that Jack-Jack can teleport when he keeps escaping his crib to watch tv. He eventually notices Jack-Jack's some of powers when he fights a raccoon but Bob is too exhausted to try to control them. Edna Mode is ecstatic when she learns Jack-Jack has powers and babysits him for the night to create a super suit for him. His super suit follows the sequence of his powers (e.g. if Jack Jack gets mad that he can't have a cookie he turns into a devil, which the suit prepares for; if Jack Jack bursts into flames the suit has an edible flame retardant made of blackberry-lavender.) Powers and Abilities Powers Molecular Manipulation: More than simply shape-shifting, Jack-Jack can control his molecular make up entirely allowing him to turn into non-organic elements. It's unknown if he can effect more than just himself with this ability. * Metal Mimicry: Jack-Jack can turn his entire body into dense, heavy metal. ** Bulletproof: Edna stated that his supersuit is bulletproof but due transforming into metal he can become bulletproof. * Fire Mimicry: Jack-Jack can burst into flames that don't harm him. On occasion, the igniting process has been shown to create a large fireball around him. ** Fireproof: Edna stated that his supersuit can withstand over 1000 degrees, but since he can turn into fire, he's completely immune. * Water Mimicry: Jack-Jack can turn his entire body into tangible water form. * Intangibility: Jack-Jack can also pass through solid objects as if they were not there. * Demon Form: Jack-Jack can turn into a small demon-like creature, which exihibits increased physical strength and speed. Demon Jack-Jack is also very agressive and violent. ** Combustion Demon:Jack-Jack can combine his demon form with his fire mimicry. * Shape-shifting: Jack-Jack can mimic the appearance of other people at will. * Size Manipulation: He has been seen growing to many times his original size. * Levitation: Jack-Jack can lift himself into the air with his mind. It is unknown at this time if this power is self-propelled flight or if he is telekinetic. * Phasing: Jack-Jack can phase through solid objects with no effort at all. * Self-Duplication: He can produce multiple clones of himself without apparent repercussion. * Wall Crawling: Jack-Jack can climb on walls or ceilings, and even sit on them as if it was completely normal. * Dimensional Travel: Jack-Jack can travel between a seperate dimension at will. He can normally interact with the normal world through sound alone while in this state. * Superhuman Strength and Durability: He has been seen engaging in physical combat with a racoon, throwing lawn chairs, and breaking wooden bars, showing a considerable degree of heightened strength and durability. * Telekinesis: Jack-Jack can lift and manipulate various objects using his mind. * Electrokinesis: Jack-Jack can generate bursts of electricity, although its only been shown briefly. * Teleportation: Jack-Jack can warp himself instantly, with an unknown maximum range. * Laser Vision: He can fire needle thin lasers from his eyes. While the lasers can easily burn through thin objects, they have trouble piercing thicker walls, and they can be relfected by mirrors. * Reality Warping: Jack-Jack was briefly shown to be able to warp the reality around him, though its control is unknown. Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Sons Category:Babies Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Sidekicks